Feelings
by radekofboktor
Summary: Dair oneshot. Blair's wedding... she feels something is going wrong...


**I do not own the characters. The CW does! **

**English is not my first language, so if you find a mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it! :D**

***At first I thought about another ending, but it headed to a longer story and I didn't know if I could be able to write it... maybe some day I'll do! :P ***

It was the day. The day Dan's life and heart broke.

He thought he would be okay as long as Blair was happy. But he had been so naive. He could not handle it, he had tried, but it hurted so much.

Blair was marrying Louis and he was not prepared to that. That marriage was insane. He knew that Blair did not love Louis, but she was still marrying him. Dan could not understand why.

Dan was in the church but he could not stay there for any longer. He said Serena goodbye and came up with a fake story about being needed because of his book. He saw that Serena was not buying it, she knew how he felt about Blair, it was obvious to everybody but Blair.

Dan ran away from there, ignoring Serena's voice. He needed to left New York. Not only NYC, but the US. He needed some distraction. Blair was ruining his life and she was not even aware of that.

He took a cab and went to the JFK airport. He turned his mobile phone off and bought a flight to Tokyo. That city was foreign enough to not remember NYC and any of its citizens at all.

In the church, Blair was about to walk down the aisle when she felt something was going all wrong. She did not know what or why, but she knew. She peeked into the church and saw all the guests: her parents, Serena, Nate, Rufus, Lily, even Chuck... where the hell was Humphrey? He was supposed to be next to Serena and Rufus... and Serena's face was kinda worried... She was talking to Rufus. What happened?

She forgot all about her wedding and ran to them. Was Dan all right? Where was he? All the guests and the groom looked astonished at her and they began to chat. Blair did not notice anything. She only wanted to reach Serena and ask her about Dan.

Finally, she got there, Serena was staring at her, wordless, so Blair grabbed her arms frantically and asked:

- Where is he? Where is Dan? Why is not he here? Something happened to him?- Blair was out of her mind. Serena realeased her from Blair and took her arms to calm her down.

- He is ok! He had to go... –Serena started to say something but Blair's face made her shut up. Serena saw something there she thought she would never see. Blair needed Dan. She needed him like air. Her heart broke and suddenly, she was furious with her best friend. So she left Blair there and got out of the church.

After some seconds, she heard Blair running after her. Blair was crying. Serena's anger decreased a little, but she was not prepared to confront Blair right now. She took a cab and went to her house.

Blair saw how Serena took the cab. She needed to know where Dan was and what was happening. So she took her 'Just married' limo and told the driver to follow Serena's cab.

Serena arrived at her house and only some minutes later, she heard the elevator and Blair came in. Blair's dress was totally a mess, just as Blair herself, and Serena felt guilty.

- What is going on, S?- Blair said, with tears in her eyes.

- Oh, Blair!... Come here and sit down with me.

Blair did that and only then, she realized that she was trembling uncontrollably and that her white wedding dress was not so white now.

She turned to Serena and hugged her. Blair could not stop crying but she did not know why. Serena calmed her down again and when Blair was more quiet, she asked her:

- What happened, B?

- That's what I asked you, S.

- No, B, I mean... what happened in the church to you? Why did you come running towards us?- Serena did know the answer, but she did not know if Blair did.

- I... I just... oh my god! I don't know! I didn't see him, I didn't see Dan, and I had before a feeling that something was going wrong... I... I just panicked!- Blair could not articulate a coherent sentence.

- Blair panicking about not seeing... Dan Humphrey?- said Serena.

Blair's face would have been fun to watch in other circumstances. But not that day. Not the day she was supposed to become a princess marrying Louis.

The truth hit Blair. She started to breathe faster and faster. She could hardly say any word.

- I... need.. miss... want to talk... need to see... Daniel Humphrey! – she whispered to herself as if she could not believe it.

The way Blair pronounced his name broke Serena's heart. She was still in love with Dan, but now she knew she had lost her opportunity. Dan was madly in love with Blair, and Blair... Serena could have never imagine that in all her life, but Blair was even more in love with Dan that he was with Blair.

Serena did not know what to do. She was fighting against her feelings. She thought about Dan and the day he told her that he only wanted Blair to be happy. And she knew what was the right thing to do. But she could not just tell Blair that Dan left the church because he loved her. She was not prepared to be that unselfish. So she just said:

- He left without saying anything else than he needed to-

Serena stopped talking as she saw Blair started crying again. She was about to hug her again, but her phone started ringing. It was Lily. Serena took it.

- Mom!... Yes, Blair's with me... No- she looked at Blair and said to her mother- no, she is not coming back... yes, cancel the wedding... I can't explain mom, just do it, please.

Serena hang up and looked at Blair.

- So? Could you tell me what you want to do, B?

- I need him- Blair mumbled.

Serena sighed, took her phone again and dialed Dan's number.

- It's off... Dan's phone is off...

Blair was devastated. She looked like if she was dying. And sure she was a little.

- Let's check Gossip Girl, maybe she knows where he is.- Serena said.

Blair's face lit a bit.

- ... What the hell? He's at the JFK!- Serena was astonished.

Blair stood up and ran to the elevator.

- B! B! What are you going to do?

Blair looked at her with eyes filled with tears.

- I don't know S. I don't understand why I am this messed up, I only know I need to see him right now. And the hell if I know why! Don't try to stop me!

The elevator arrived.

- But Blair! What are you going to say to him?

Blair enter the elevator and pushed the button so fast that Serena's words were lost in the air, as she was left alone in her house.

Blair took the limo again and headed towards the airport.

'_What the hell is Humphrey doing? No, what the hell am I doing?' _

But she could not help it, she did not even want to think about it. She needed him. His presence, his face, his kindness, his banter. She needed a hug from him. A kiss on her hair. She felt safe and calm in his arms. She just wanted to embrace him and never let him go.

She started to hyperventilate. The limo stopped. She was there, at the JFK. She was going to see him!

She had taken Serena's phone, so she checked Gossip Girl. A blast said that he was about to take a plane to Tokyo? Clearly, Humphrey was out of his mind. She ran through the airport in her wedding dress and shoes. All the people were looking at her. She did not mind.

She reached the gate where Dan was supposed to be, but she could not get through it because she had not a boarding card.

She yelled, she was Blair Waldorf, she did not need a boarding card. And then, she saw him. Dan Humphrey was right there, holding his boarding card to a woman. He was leaving New York.

Blair could not believe her eyes. She did not make it. She was all alone in the airport. Dan had not seen her and he left. She dropped herself on the floor and started crying.

She heard steps and chatter, and a hand touched her shoulder. Her heart bumped. She knew that gentle touching, that scent. She looked up. There he was.

There was Dan Humphrey. His face was so sweet to look at. He looked confused, but he did not say anything. He was expecting her to explain when she wanted. He knelt in front of her, and before he could do or say anything, she threw herself into his arms. She would deal with everything else later. Now all that she wanted was to be like that.

She was complete. All that she needed was there. Holding her like if she was the most precious thing in the world. And she somehow knew that Dan really felt that. She kissed her future. Her life was not a drama anymore.


End file.
